Layered
by ericales
Summary: Iruka works with Kakashi's quirks.  KakaIru.


_Written for this prompt at kakairu_kink LJ: A Kakashi who's not only hesitant to remove his mask, but all kinds of clothing - especially/even in sexual situations. While Iruka is accepting of (intrigued by?) the contrast of Kakashi's dressed and his own rather naked state, it makes their encounters really challenging: Getting off without penetration, kissing or other skin-to-skin contact._

* * *

><p>i.<p>

"I won't take off my mask," Kakashi warned.

Don't you trust me? Iruka swallowed back his question and his disappointment. He moved his hand from Kakashi's cheek, and tangled his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Kakashi's neck. Iruka didn't smile until he was sure that he could mean it.

"Okay," Iruka agreed. "That's okay, Kakashi. Can I kiss you?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Looking underneath the underneath, Iruka thought. His smile wasn't forced, and did not waver at the edges. Affection swelled in Iruka's chest. He smoothed Kakashi's furrowed eyebrow with the pad of his thumb, huffing with silent laughter.

"You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to."

"You're laughing," Kakashi accused.

"I am," Iruka said.

Kakashi grunted, giving into the fact that Iruka was impossibly strange. "I want you to," he said abruptly, "kiss me." His hand was a solid weight at the small of Iruka's back, fingers splayed wide.

Iruka leaned forward, breathing softly against Kakashi's lips, through the cloth of his mask. Kakashi's fingers flexed against Iruka's back. "I can stop any time you want me to," Iruka said.

"Iruka." Kakashi sounded aggravated, impatient. "I'm not afraid of you. Move."

"Now that's a mistake," Iruka said.

He closed the distance between them, licking the crease of Kakashi's lips. Kakashi's breath hitched. Iruka leaned in again, taking cloth and the swell of Kakashi's lower lip between his teeth. He imagined Kakashi's lips, red and swollen, and bit down.

"I stand corrected," Kakashi said. His voice was low, rough with want. "You're absolutely terrifying." Kakashi's mask clung wetly to his upturned lips.

Iruka kissed him again.

ii.

"Can I?" Iruka asked. His hands lingered at the buttons of Kakashi's pants, teasing them both.

Kakashi's voice was hoarse, but certain. "No," he said.

Iruka nodded, unsurprised, and no longer dismayed. He sat half-naked atop of Kakashi, stripped down to his pants. Kakashi was still in full gear: his flak jacket fully fastened, his thigh wraps still perfectly aligned. An outsider might have seen Iruka's heaving chest, and his unbound hair in disarray. An outsider might have looked at Kakashi, and thought him unmoved-but Iruka could feel the fine trembling of Kakashi's muscles beneath his thighs.

The stiff fabric of Kakashi's flak vest brushed against Iruka's chest when he leaned forward, made him shudder and grind down against Kakashi. Iruka slid his lips against Kakashi's masked cheek, and paused beside his ear. "That's okay," Iruka said. "I can imagine it: thick and hard, and begging for my touch. Am I right, Kakashi?"

Iruka gave a strangled groan when Kakashi's hand wrapped around his cock. The feel of his glove against Iruka's sensitive skin wasn't entirely comfortable. Iruka didn't care. Iruka lowered his head, panting into the curve of Kakashi's shoulder. He could hear the smirk in Kakashi's voice: "Which one of us is begging, Iruka?"

"I will," Iruka said. "Kakashi. Oh fuck, Kakashi."

There was a stutter in the easy rhythm Kakashi had developed. He recovered his composure quickly, and his strokes gained speed. Iruka clutched at Kakashi's shoulders for balance, and rocked back, looking at the expanse of his own bare skin pressed intimately against Kakashi's clothed form.

"I thought you were going to beg," Kakashi said.

"I thought you were going to make it worth my while," Iruka said. Kakashi released Iruka abruptly. He looked unbearably smug. "Now that's just cruel."

iii.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows. He radiated impatience. "Iruka, I like you naked just fine." Kakashi's single eyebrow was remarkably adept at conveying a leer. "Or are you waiting for me to strip you?"

Iruka paused, his hands at the waistband of his pants. He looked at Kakashi from beneath lowered lashes. "Oh, Kakashi-san~ would you?"

Kakashi moved so quickly that Iruka's head spun. He landed on his back, his pants left in a tangled heap at the end of the bed. Kakashi's arms were braced on either side of Iruka's head. Iruka was naked, vulnerable, trapped beneath Kakashi. His pulse quickened, and his cock thickened. Kakashi's weapon pouch rubbed against Iruka's inner thigh when he hooked his leg over Kakashi's hip.

Iruka arched his hips, skin to cloth-and beneath that, Kakashi, hard and wanting. "This is good," Iruka gasped. "This is so good, Kakashi."

"Is it?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's ears, dragging him forward for a kiss: open-mouthed, wet and messy. "It is," he said. "You know that I like a challenge, and Kakashi, you're certainly that."

"Then maybe I shouldn't do this," Kakashi said. He pulled down his mask only long enough to brush a soft kiss against the corner of Iruka's mouth.

Iruka gaped at him. "Kakashi," he said. "You- I- I think I'm going to cry."

"I'd rather make you scream," Kakashi said, rolling his hips against Iruka's.

Iruka flung his arms up, clinging to the front of Kakashi's flak jacket. His smile was impossible to control. "Alright," Iruka said, breathless and laughing, "that's even better. Let's do it."


End file.
